One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 26
Kent and Leone traded blows, Kent grappled the giant lion and slammed it into the island. Leone rolled to his feet and growled before pounding onto the robotic Kent. "RRRAAAAWWWWWWRRRR!!!!" Kent creaked, launching the lion into the ground. Metal plates started to fall off of his giant golem. The joints rusted quickly, falling apart. Leone wobbled back up, slowly losing his balance before crashing down. Leone was expelled out of the body of the giant red lion. His breathing was shallowed, sweat dropped off his body. "Dammit Red... I'm gonna kill you later.." Leone looked behind him as the titanic golem fell over, shaking the island and causing a large explosion of dust. Kent rolled out of the creatures mouth and stood up. It was clear of his fatigue but he refused to show it. "One on One." "Just how I like it." Kent got in a fighting stance, his fist encased themselves in a thick layer of metal. "This'll be my final time saying this but... Come get this work." - Jericho dominated his battle against Platinum, striking and countering his every move. "Buso Koka: CRASH!!" Jericho clotheslined Platinum, knocking him into the ground. Jericho hunched over from exhaustion. "Dammit.." He took a knee. Zax clapped with a serious expression. "I'm impressed." His voice was different, deeper, and more demonic. "If you don't mind I would like to test your power." He pulled out his guns. "Looks like I don't have a choice huh?" Jericho tried to stand up but was kept down by a hooded man. "Who're you?" "You'll know in due time." He glared down at Jericho, his eyes flashed a bright blood red as he walked towards Zax. "This'll be your only freebie." He stated as he dashed passed Zax. Zax' eyes rolled into his head as he fell into the streets. The hooded man turned to Jericho before disappearing. Jericho looked around in confusion. "Who was that?" He asked himself. - Rhea looked up to Ashlynn's face, but she couldn't hear anything. Everything was a low siren. "Ashlynn?" She spoke. But when Ashlynn tried to reply she couldn't here a thing. Rhea laughed and stood up. "Well.. It's seems like I'm deaf now." "Not at all." Ashlynn laughed. "It's just temporary. You had me worried there for a moment." "Wait a minute." She looked down to the collage of various plants and herbs at Ashlynn's side. "You went out looking for these? On your own?" "If I didn't you would've remained deaf. Besides, you're my friend. Of course I would." Ashlynn smiled. "It was quite the adventure." "How'd you know it would work?" "Well I'm a nurse after all. Medicine is what I do for a living." "You're a nurse?!" "Yeah.. You didn't know that?" "I probably did... Well I knew Faust was I doctor... Right? I can't think straight my head still hurts." Rhea sat down. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." "Good... I think we should head to Langston. It'll be an easier trip to make." "I.....have no problem with that... I'm so used to Kent or Fantasia proposing stupid things.." "Is that a compliment or a diss?" "Yes." - Kent and Leone smashed their fists into each other, neither showing any sign of slowing down. Kent head butted Leone, and Leone followed with an uppercut. Kent stumbled back and wiped his face of all the sweat and blood that coated it. "I won't let you win!!!" Leone roared. "THIS IS MY ISLAND!! I AM THE KING!! YOU CANT WIN!!!" "Shut up... I can do it if I try... I WILL SHOW YOU!!!" Kent charged forward and knocked Leone back. He kept charging, following with several punches and kicks. His breathing got heavy and gallons of sweat dropped off his body. Leone coughed up blood with each blow dealt to him. He rolled over in the dirt and growled. "I don't have anything to lose.. I will win!!" He roared into the sky, fur started to grow along his body. "AWAKEN!! ZODIAC MODE: LEO!!" His golden fur turned a bright silver. His claws were blood stained red, as he glared down at Kent with his fiery eyes soon coated in darkness. "This island is mine.. And after it... So will this world!!" Leone ran passed Kent nearly a blur, knocking him off his feet, repeatedly smashing his fist into Kent's body, breaking bone after bone. His maniacal laughter filled the area. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" He stated again and again. His voice had gotten deeper and darker each time. "I AM KING!! NO... I'M MORE THAN A KING!! MORE LIKE A GOD!!!!" Kent stood up straight. "Leone... I'm not gonna let that happen. You're gonna be put down!! Gia Gia no Hanma!" Kent dropped a powerful attack, knocking Leone out. The rain flowed down along Kent's body as he looked up into the sky. "I did it... I beat him...... Wasn't I supposed to go get a kidnapped girl?... Oh shit!!" Kent shot up and fell flat on his face. "Can't let her stay locked up.." Kent turned back to Leone and crawled over to him. "You!! Tell me where you put that girl!!" Leone remained unconscious. "Oh yeah... I knocked him out.....DAMMIT!!!" - Fantasia ran through Langston, refusing to look back. "Come on! None of this looks familiar!" She complained. Blitz cut her off. "Hello beautiful." His face was battered and bruised. "You must've came here from Totemviel.. This here is Langston." "I'm not dumb! I know this is a different city!" She pulled out her staff and held it up into Blitz' throat. "I'm getting really tired of your shit!!" She smacked him with the other end and ran off. "That dumbass doesn't give up!" Blitz sat up and rubbed his cheek. "She totally wants me." He nodded. He looked down to his broken mask and stood up. "I guess I don't need that one anymore.." He stomped on it and pulled out an exact replica from his coat. "There we go!" He cheered turning to Fantasia's direction. He watched as she ran. "She's hot..." "IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" She yelled in response. "AND YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING AT MY ASS!!" "Too late." He whispered. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters